The present disclosure relates to fluid filtering systems of the type connected inline for filtering pressurized fluid flowing in a processing system. Typically, filters employed for inline filtering of fluids employ a pressure vessel with a removable lid having an inlet adapted for connection to a source of pressurized fluid and an outlet adapted for connection to a fluid discharge line for continuing flow of the fluid in the fluid processing system. Filtering systems of this type also are known to employ a removable assembly of filter media elements readily removable from the pressure vessel upon opening of the lid. However, in service it is desired to minimize the need for shutting down the fluid flow system and depressurizing in order to open the pressure vessel lid and replace the fluid filter cartridge.
Filter cartridges may employ an array of tubular filtering members disposed between headers or tube sheets for positioning in the pressure vessel such that the inlet communicates with the interior of the filter tubes and the outlet is isolated from the inlet and communicates with fluid flowing exteriorly of the tubes. In service, it has been experienced that filtered foreign material, particularly particulate material, accumulates rapidly on the interior surface of the filter media tubes and results in clogging portions of the filter thereby decreasing the rate of flow through the filter which affects the fluid system operation. Thus, it has been desired to find a way or means of removing the trapped filtered material from the surface of the filter media in service without requiring shutdown of the system and replacement of the filter cartridge. It has been further desired to have the capability to automatically remove such material in a manner so as to maintain the desired rate of flow through the filtering system.